


I love you

by BabyDragon13



Category: Naruto, Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDragon13/pseuds/BabyDragon13
Summary: My first and probably only non-lemon fanfic. Sasori is in love with Rez. She loves him but they can't be together or can they?





	1. The Mission

SASORI POV  
I was trying to work on my newest puppet, sakura, but my mind kept going back to her. Reziline, Rez for short, jaw-length, jet-black hair; dark purple eyes with golden pupils; long eyelashes; small but agile frame; long, lean legs; gentle fingers; not-too-big-not-too-small breasts; and plump lips were enough to drive me crazy. She was all I could think about. The girl sleeping soundlessly in the bed across from mine. Picking up a bevel, I tried to work but I couldn't, she kept popping up. Just little things, her laugh at dinner when Hidan ended up cutting off his finger, her intense look stitching us up after missions, the releived look she gets when the jenga tower doesn't fall, her relaxed expression in the bath.  
"Shit" I threw down my tools and walked into the bathroom, attempting not to slam the door. I sat on the chair at the counter and unzipped my pant.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Sasori, are you okay?" Rez's voice said through the door, she sounded worried. I quickly zipped up my pants and pulled out a kunai from my pocket. "You said shit and dropped your tools. Did you hurt yourself?"  
"Yes" I sliced my palm with the kunai, unintentionally cutting deep enough to need stitches.  
"Can I come in?" Oh shit. It was bleeding bad.  
"Sure" She rushed in and grabbed my hand.  
"Oh no, you should've gone straight to me" She looked at me hand. "Sasori, you need stitches" Her eyes turned intense as she got the needle and threat and stitched me up.  
"Rez?" I said lowly.  
"Hmm?"  
"I don't think I ever got to fully thank you for giving me my human body back" I said.  
"It's no big deal" She saiad wrapping my hand in gauze.  
"It is to me" I took her hands in mine. "Rez, you gave me sensations I haven't felt in years, if ever. I can feel pain pleasure, love and hate, I haven't felt those things in years. You brought them back to me." I pulled her hands to my neck. "I'm warm, I have a pulse"  
"You can get sick or hurt, Sasori, because of me you can DIE!" She said pulling her hands away.  
"Rez, I don't care, because even if i do die, I'm glad I'll die with a feeling that I've never felt before..." I smashed my lips against hers. She was frozen for a second then she reached up to grasp my face and I pulled away. "Love"  
Her eyes were closed. "You don't love me" She smashed our mouths together. "You don't love me"  
"I do love you" I gave her a chasite kiss on her lips.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Hey! Leader wants to see you. Now" Kakuzu said. She was up and out before I even realized what had happened. I walked into the room, tossed on my cloak, and went to the leaders office.  
"Monthly partner's reveiw" Hidan said as I passed him in the hall.  
Oh shit. I thought. Shit was becoming my new favorite swears. really fucking conveinent.  
"I know the rumor of this being a partner's review has been spread, but this is not true" Leader was sitting in his chair at his large cherrywood desk. "This is a very impoprtant mission breifing"  
Konan stepped out of the shadows and tossed Rez a scroll. Rez didn't hesitate to open the scroll and her eyes looked in horror at the Leader after she saw it.  
"You don't mean?" She asked.  
"I'm afraid so" He said  
"I'll start packing" She said as she tossed me the scroll and walked out.  
"Sasori, this mission is of the uptmost importance. Rez is the only one who can pull it off. Listen to her, follow her instructions to a T" He folded his hands beneath his chin. "If you don't, the entire mission will be a failure. Am I understood?"  
"Yes sir" I said bowing and taking my leave. It is now, when I'm nearing our room, that I read the scroll. It was five simple words  
Mizna is back.  
Kill him.  
When I stepped into the room and shut the door I almost tripped over the bags she laid by the door.  
"We're going to my home village" She said tossing me a night pac. "It's a weeks journey" I had never heard her speak of her village before. All I knew was that it was far away and she didn't enjoy speaking about it.  
"I'll just...check the bathroom" I ran in the bathroom and locked the door then realized i was standing in an almost empty bathroom. I sat on the counter wondering why she cleared her stuff out. I saw the bathroom closet door was slightly ajar and it annoyed me so i shut it.  
When I finally popped my head out of the bathroom, she had put a jutsu on the luggage to shrink it and put it in a pack.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Hello?" A head of blonde hair popped in.  
"Hi Deidara!" Rez said. He almost looked like he was bawling. She held her arms open and he hugged her tightly.  
"I don't want you to leave" Deidara said bursting into the into tears. "You can't"  
"I must Deidara" She looked at him like a mother to her child. "You'll be fine"  
"I have *sniff* a present for you *sniff* if you're really *sniff* going" Deidara said pointing to the window. A giant bird stood out looking in at her. "She'll take you *sniff* where you need to go"  
"Rez it's not true" Hidan and Tobi said simultaniously as they burst in the room crying and hugging her.  
After a half hour they left and she walked into the living room and said goodbye to Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. Konan was in the kitchen and only waved Rez off. As we left everyone was waving to her except Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi, who were bawling like babies. Once we were high enough that we could no longer see them, we laid on our stomachs and played mancala.  
"What's up?" I asked biting into an onigiri.  
"Right now...us" She said. I sat next to her and hugged her.  
"So...Who is Mizna?" I asked.  
"My twin brother" she said coldly.  
"Oh...I'm sorry" Dusk was fast approaching and the birds back began to get two rectalnuglar indintaions, each large enough to hold a single person. We got in and soon fell asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX (Time elapse)  
I awoke to sun in my eyes and Rez watching me carefully.  
"We're close" She said helping me up. "When we pass the barrier it will turn to night and send ot a sense that only true decendants of my village can sense"  
"So what's your village like?"  
"Old, Abandoned, Dusty" She said just as it turned to night. We landed and she hopped off the bird and said "Welcome to All God's village" (A/N: this is where the camera pans to the sky and you see FATAL FRAME written across your screen)  
"Wow" I went to take a step forward.  
"Wait...Follow me" She took off at a dead sprint and i followed her. She went in to a large maze-like manor, which she navigated so fast I couldn't see much of it, and down a tunnel that seemed to go on forever before opening up into a huge room with a lot of candles. and a stairway, which lead to a room with two girls were in.  
"Stop!" the command was short, loud, and stern. Both girls looked at her. "Don't kill her. She's your sister, if you kill her what do you have to live for? Go Yae, Sae get up" The girls got up. Rez put her hand on their foreheads. "I release you from this earth"  
The girls collapsed on their knees. "Mio, Mayu" Rez began. "Leave this village"  
"Come on Mayu"  
"girls wait" She stopped them. "Come here Mayu" Rez kneeled in front of the girl with the injured leg and put her hand on it and began healing it. "Now go" She said after unwrapping the healed knee. They ran away and we followed until we got out of the mansion then she headed into the village. She stopped at a manor that had a bridge connecting it to the house next to it. Once inside, she went upstairs and into a hallway with a door at the end. When she tried the door it was locked. "Damn" She put her ear to the door.


	2. Behind Locked Doors

Rez POV:  
"Akane. I know you're there, sweetie. Unlock the door." I said after hearing the young twins giggling.  
"How do we know it's her?" I heard Akane whisper.  
"Open the door little Chou" I cooed through the door. I felt a presence behind me. Turning around I saw Azami between me and a pale-faced Sasori.  
"Kill it! Kill that STUPID DOLL!"She said as the door unlocked and opened. I saw Akane standing with a doll. A doll that looked like...AZAMI!  
"Akane?"  
"Rez!" She ran to hug me.  
"Where is Itsuki?"  
"In the store house" She took my hand "Come on"  
The doll walked up and tore Akane's hand from mine. They disappeared into a mist. "Come on" I told Sasori and ran down the stairs and out the door. The store house was back at the front of the village.  
"Rez. Will you please tell me what's happening here?"  
"Mizna is my twin. In my village we have a ritual called the Crimson Sacrifice ritual. The older twin must kill the younger twin and the younger is tossed into a place called the hellish abyss. I'm the younger twin and you need to kill Mizna while he's killing me, but make sure I'm dead before him" I continued to walk.  
"And then you'll have me bring you back right? You have some antidote I can give you?" He asked frantically.  
"No" I said in a cold, clinical tone. "Once I'm dead the mourners will throw my body into the hellish abyss and I will come out a butterfly"  
"No" Sasori said.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I won't kill you"  
"You won't. Mizna will  
"I won't let him, Rez." He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I love you" He pushed his lips against mine and snaked his tongue between my lips. I had to fight this love. It had to be done and I can't afford to let my emotions get in the way. I had to to push him away but everytime I ordered my hands to push him they pulled him closer.  
"I have to" I said as I pulled up for air but going right back.  
"I won't let you" He said and came back. We both began to cry. "I won't let you"  
"I'm sorry" I went back to his lips.  
"We'll run away" *kiss*  
"It's my duty" *kiss*  
"Fuck duty" *kiss*  
"I'm sorry" I came back and put a jutsu on him that knocked him out. "I'm so sorry"  
The hot tears rolled off my cheeks and onto the dry earth by my feet. I ran back to the Kurosawa mansion family alter room and took the ceremonial robes out.  
"It's a shame this didn't happen sooner" Mizna's voice hadn't changed in 13 years.  
"Your robe is ready" I said pointing to the pure white robe. He put on the robe while I made a seal that will explode my heart stops.  
"I'm so proud of you" He hugged me and I slowly wrapped my arms around him and put the seal on his back.  
"Let's do this" We began the descent into the hellish abyss.  
Once in the hellish abyss I laid on the rock slab, Mizna loomed over me, and put his hands on my neck. I heard ninja sandals running across the floor of the tunnels.  
"Hurry" Was all I could say before I passed out then I dead. As the mourners picked me up and threw me into the hellish abyss, I heard Sasori scream. "!"  
BOOM! The bomb went off.


	3. Forever Alone

POV: Sasori  
1 week later  
"Sasori please get up so you can take a shower" Deidara pleaded with me, kneeling by my bedside. I was a numb shell like my puppet self. "Please Danna"  
I found myself sitting up and rubbing my puffy eyes. "Help me" was all I could say. Deidara helped me up and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I waved him away and took off my clothes.  
After I washed my body twice and my hair three times, I got out and brushed my hair. Looking in the mirror, I saw Rez near the bathroom closet door. When I looked at the door she wasn't there, but I could see her in the mirror. She smiled at me then tried to say something that I couldn't hear. I put my hand on the mirror.  
"I can't hear you" I began to tear up. She put her hand on mine and I swore I felt her even though I couldn't see her. In the mirror I saw her open the closet door and point to the towels. She began to fade, smiling.  
"No" More tears began to fall. "Please. Don't go. I love you" When she completely vanished I did my best to compose myself and grab a towel off the shelf. A red envelope fell to the floor. 'Sasori' was written in her beautiful script.  
"Rez" I walked in my room, sat on the bed, and opened it. The letter inside read:  
If you're reading this it means that I am gone. It also means that Mizna is dead. If you haven't slept yet then I am waiting for you in your dreams. We can be together, forever. I love you Sasori and I'm sorry it had to end like this. Eat something if you haven't yet and sleep. I love you and I'll see you in your dreams.  
Rez  
P.S. Don't sleep too much.  
"Rez, I love you" I pulled the note against my heart. "Deidara I know you're at the door"  
"Would you like something to eat, Danna?" He asked as he popped his head in.  
"Yes. I would" I said looking at the picture on her nightstand. It was the akatsuki's annual beach trip. She was wearing her black bikini and a huge smile. I was next to her wearing my dark, red swim trunks and had my tongue sticking out. Our hands were around each others waists and her left hand was making a peace sign.  
"Here Danna. Your favorite" He handed me a plate. I ate everything and laid down, because every minute away from sleep was another minute away from her


End file.
